<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories of Happiness by TheDiamondSword400</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204856">Memories of Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDiamondSword400/pseuds/TheDiamondSword400'>TheDiamondSword400</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet Ending, Discussion of Afterlife, Flashbacks, Friendship, Growing Old Together, Loss, Male-Female Friendship, Memories, Nostalgia, Old Age, Old Friends, Reminiscing, Sweet Ending, Teasing, The Jellicle Choice, aftermath of death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDiamondSword400/pseuds/TheDiamondSword400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some moments are important only to those that experience them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Old Deuteronomy &amp; Gus &amp; Grizabella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories of Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Cats Gift exchange on Tumblr organized by @mistoffeleez. This is for @r00ach.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Old Deuteronomy slipped though the maze-like pathways of the junkyard as the first light of the dawn grayed the sky.</p>
<p>He was stooped over as he walked, so deep in thought he was not really focusing on where he was going. He knew he should be heading back to the vicarage, the humans always worked themselves up into a frenzy of concern if they didn't know where he was. But he had much to think about.</p>
<p>The path widened and he looked up at his surroundings. He was standing in what could only be described as a clearing among the junk piles with two other paths from the one he had entered from leading off. Near one end of the clearing was a rock perfectly sized for a cat to sit or lay upon.</p>
<p>Old Deuteronomy blinked in surprise then nodded to himself in approval. It was fitting that he had ended up here.</p>
<p>He moved to sit down on the rock and groaned as he lowered himself to the hard surface. His body was not as energetic as it once was. He smiled at the thought and chuckled softly. Now that was an understatement. His younger self could have run circles around the kittens of today. Never able to sit still for long. In his prime Energetic had been one of his ever important three words.</p>
<p>
  <em>Three words.</em>
</p>
<p>Strange that he word think of that now. In this place. After last night.</p>
<p>Reaching out, he ran his fingers over the side of the rusted old safe set into the wall of junk beside him. He pulled aside the filthy tarp hanging over it and began to wipe away the dirt and grime as he started to reminisce.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hurry up, you two!”</p>
<p>The lithe young tom burst into the clearing and darted up the rock on one side to pose a top it dramatically. His striking white coat with it's red and black splotched stripes gleamed in the fading sunlight. He hooked his thumbs in his gleaming silver belt as he looked around then nodded to himself. He looked back at the path he had just exited “Will you hurry up?!” he exclaimed in frustration “I would like to get there on time this year!”</p>
<p>A thin brown and gold striped tom stumbled slightly as he entered the clearing, a little short of breath, and waved his hand in the air “Relax, Dee. The sun hasn't even set yet.” he soothed. Or at least tried to. Wheezing loudly, he collapsed to the ground in a slump “Everlasting, you're fast! I will never understand the point of zipping around like you do.”</p>
<p>“We've been late for every Jellicle Ball we've ever been to!” Dee exclaimed in frustration, throwing up his arms “That's five Balls!”</p>
<p>The brown tom chuckled softly “I'm sorry for the inconvenience.”</p>
<p>Dee waved his hand dismissively “Oh, it's not you, Gus. Your not the one who thinks it's beneath her dignity to run.”</p>
<p>A lovely young queen with a thick mane and golden curls entered the clearing at a slow elegant strut and met his pointed look with a withering stare “Oh, I do apologize for not darting about like a grayhound on a racetrack.” she drawled sarcastically.</p>
<p>Dee blinked at her uncertainly for a moment then scowled “You do that on purpose, don't you?!” he exclaimed “You purposely use euphemisms I can't understand!”</p>
<p>Gus scrunched up his brow and tilted his head to one side in thought “I don't think that word means what you think.” he muttered</p>
<p>The queen just laughed, a high musical note, and brushed her longs painted claws through her mane “It's not hard.” she chuckled, smiling brightly at the red and black tom.</p>
<p>Dee scrunched up his face as he gave her a long hard stare. “I am eighty percent sure that was an insult.” he muttered.</p>
<p>Gus shook his head at them with a smile “Griz, stop riling him up. He's unbearable when he's pouting.”</p>
<p>Dee stiffened in offense “I DON'T POUT!”</p>
<p>“Says the cat that sat glaring into a corner for three days after the priest wouldn't let him investigate a cupboard.” Griz drawled in amusement.</p>
<p>“Or when that visiting nun wouldn't let him eat her rosary.” Gus reminded them with sparkling eyes.</p>
<p>Dee just poked his tongue out at them, glaring. He slumped dramatically against a large metal safe that took up most of the wall of junk beside the rock he was standing on “You're traitors, the both of you.” he muttered petulantly.</p>
<p>“Me thinks he doth protest to much.” Gus purred in amusement.</p>
<p>Griz snickered at this and shook her head. She loved it when he misquoted Shakespeare.</p>
<p>“Who do you think will be chosen tonight?”</p>
<p>The pair blinked and looked at their friend in surprise at the question, startled by the sudden change of subject.</p>
<p>Dee was still leaning against the safe but he was now looking up at the darkening sky with a look of deep thought on his handsome face.</p>
<p>“Lillyspats.” Gus said after a long silence, thinking of the friendly bakery cat with her apron and chef's hat “I think she would be the most deserving. She had done so much good for the Tribe.” he turned to look at Griz who had a troubled and pinched expression on her face. “Who do you think it will be?”</p>
<p>She gave a small shake of her head “I couldn't hazard a guess.” she muttered uncomfortably. She had never particularly enjoyed that part of the ball. If all the cat's with their songs were so happy and proud of their lives why end it prematurely? They should enjoy what they built up! Not start over. On the other paw, if a cat was so determined to waste their life they should have to deal with the consequences.</p>
<p>“I think it will be Drillion.”</p>
<p>The pair flinched at the name and stared at their friend with wide eyes</p>
<p>“That oily old pickpocket?!” Griz exclaimed in shock and disbelief “That half bald creep? Why in the name of the Everlasting Cat do you think he would be chosen?! He doesn't even sing! He just slinks around stealing from kittens and pinching queens and being a general fiend, for Bast's sake!!” She glared up at him fiercely. The thought that the unpleasant old stray would receive such an honor boiled her blood.</p>
<p>“I know that.” Dee looked at his feet in embarrassment and played with his belt “It's just a feeling.”</p>
<p>Gus and Griz traded a troubled look. Dee's feelings about the Jellicle Choice had never been wrong before. It was a strange and special gift. But it made their friend feel rather isolated.</p>
<p>Griz strode forward and stepped up on the rock beside him, placing her hand comfortingly on Dee's arm “I'm sorry for snapping.” she apologized softly, dropping her gaze.</p>
<p>“It's alright. I understand why you'd be upset.” Dee's soft smile became teasing “One of your three words is Temperamental for a reason, after all.”</p>
<p>Griz rolled her eyes and smirked “But of course. I would expect you to return the favor after all, Mr zippy pants.”</p>
<p>“The word is Energetic.” he muttered, flushing. A cat's three words was usually a private thing, not spoken openly. But the three of them had discovered their words together in this clearing. It had bound them closely ever since.</p>
<p>“Don't you think it's sad?” Gus asked suddenly.</p>
<p>Griz and Dee looked at him in surprise, finding the brown tom staring up at the sky with a profound and wistful expression.</p>
<p>“Is what sad?” Dee asked, furrowing his brow is concern.</p>
<p>“That only one is chosen.” Gus explained “I'd hate to have to start a new life alone. I mean, we have always done everything together. I won't want that to change.”</p>
<p>Dee eyed him in thought for a moment then reached over and scratched at the surface of the safe. The other two cats flinched slightly at the sharp noise then hurried over to stare over his shoulders.</p>
<p>Now carved into the side of the safe was a shaky lopsided heart. Inside was written the words: Dee + Griz + Gus.</p>
<p>“There.” the red and black tom declared proud of himself “Now we'll always be together!”</p>
<p>“How did you carve metal with your claw?” Gus demanded in stunned confusion.</p>
<p>“Magic.” Dee laughed, wiggling his fingers.</p>
<p>“Future generations will think we were a throuple.” Griz drawled in a significant tone. Gus blushed bright red at this. She snorted as Dee who wiggled his eye brows flirtatiously at her.</p>
<p>“Oh, You!” She exclaimed and shoved him playfully, throwing back her head to laugh loudly. Dee stumbled off the rock and grinned softly up at her. Grizabella looked so beautiful in the Moonlight.</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>MOONLIGHT?!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, Bast!</em>
</p>
<p>“The Moon's up!” he exclaimed “We're late for the ball! <em>How does this always happen?!</em>” he grabbed his friends by the arm and dragged them out of the clearing at a run as the first cords of music filled the air.</p>
<p>His friends laughter echoed off the junk piles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Old Deuteronomy smiled softly as he wiped the last bit of grime from the faded etching in the safe's side. It was almost as if he could still hear the laughter of the three young cats that had once used the space so long ago.</p>
<p>He traced the still clear letters with a fingertip and looked up at the moon.</p>
<p>For many cats it was the big things that stuck with them through the years. For Old Deuteronomy it was the seemingly little things. The surprising beauty of Drillion's powerful voice full of regret and pleading for forgiveness all those years ago, the bright and happy sound of Macavity's innocent childhood laughter, the feel of Munkustrap's kitten body fast asleep on his back as he carried him home. Watching Gus's first ever play, Grizabella's energetic and flawless dancing, the day he had given a teenage Tugger his old belt. All those precious moments of happiness that now only existed in his memory.</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>He blinked and turned in surprise.</p>
<p>Gus stared at him from the mouth of the pathway that led out of the yard with an uncertain look on his face “You're here.” he absently rubbed the back of his right hand up his left arm as he spoke, paws shaking.</p>
<p>“Would you like to join me?” Old Deuteronomy asked gently, gesturing to the space beside him.</p>
<p>Gus blinked blankly at the rock for a moment as if he did not comprehend the words then shuffled forward.</p>
<p>Old Deuteronomy helped him to lower himself onto the rock and the two just sat there for a long moment together.</p>
<p>“It seems so much smaller now.” Gus said at last after a long silence as he looked around the clearing with a dull gaze “Yet bigger somehow.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it certainly does.” Old Deuteronomy agreed as he looked over the clearing. He glanced back at the carving and traced the wonky heart with his fingers.</p>
<p>“I think it is a happy thing.” the larger cat glanced sharply at the figure beside him at the unexpected statement. The rake thin cat's eyes were bright and clear as he stared at the carving “Gives one something to look forward to when the time comes.”</p>
<p>Old Deuteronomy gave him a long curious look “You think she'll be waiting for you?” he asked, surprised.</p>
<p>“For both of us.” Gus corrected firmly and gestured to the carving “We did promise to always be together.</p>
<p>And she always kept her promises.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>